User blog:Platanium Pomskyy/- Yeets in a blog post - 101 facts about my OCs
welp. i hope this doesn't become a trend. OH WELL! LETS GET STARTED! (Note: This contains characters some of you never even heard of.) 1. Spinna is a cat/pixolotl hybrid & my second OC I ever made! 2. Hazel'Jaw is my first OC. She was reborn as Hazel'Paw after dying from rabies... 3. Princess Boxelder is not fully hivewing. She has a very low precent of nightwing. 4. I am addicted to reading. 5. Pixolotl Autumn is like a monstersona to me. (My real one is Porta, just so you know.) 6. I absolutely love the song Posin' 7. I am a furry, weeb, gamer, & a roleplayer all in one. 8. G was inspired by my other oc, Ojos. That explains why they act so similar.. 9. My favorite monster is actually not pixolotl, not glowl, but it's Hornacle! 10. My favorite OC is Hazel'Paw, not Pix, AD, or G. 11. No one besides G & her closest friends know that she's a hybrid. 12. I have a tendency to kill of characters. 13. My least favorite monster is Kazilleon. 14. Cardia is my main fursona. The others are Rapta, Cedar, & Cinnamon! 15. My favorite book series is Wings of Fire. 16. Sarah is absolutely obsessed with sticks.. ( -Insert Jay'feather & his stick reference here.- ) 17. Out of all my OCs, Cross is my least powerful. 18. I hate having a chair that rolls around. 19. Currently, I have a Dungeons and Dragons poster in my room by the window. 20. Cedar'Paw hates Epic Quibble. 21. Hazel'Paw has a skywing hybrid ancestry. 22. Spinna has children. 23. I made up a fanon clan named CardinalClan a few year back, for both MsM & Warriors. 24. The current fanon island i'm working on is Egypt Island. 25. Neige is scared of werewolves. 26. Xenica speculated as the mother of G. 27. I have a tendency to curse on Quotev, a website I use. 28. Ojos' Mother is irish. 29. I didn't want to reveal this, but Pixolotl Autumn has a slight British accent. 30. Most of my OCs are Scorpio, Cancer, Aries, or Pisces. 31. Lion-Face & Pilavblixten are Ojos' brothers. 32. Porta, Shrell, Moth, & Hero are the only other MsM OCs I have. Porta is a Poewk, Shrell is a Rare Ghazt, Moth is a Lavalite, & Hero is a Humbug. 33. I absolutely HATE bees. 34. Cardinal'Star has down syndrome. 35. Tyson has both a Dragonsona & a dogsona. 36. Alpha Bloodwatcher can & will end you. 37. ShadowWalker is a secret murderer. 38. I'm a Aries-Pisces. 39. Spider is an albino. 40. My grandma has a blind dog. 41. Atleast 6 of my OCs have had Bronchitis- They are Red Star, Hazel'Paw(poor child), Nightmare/Paw, Cardia, Cedar'Paw(Hazel'Paw's brother), and Moth. 42. I got Bronchitis from my cousin once. 43. I don't like people who have Arachnophobia, unless they have a good reason. 44. Luna'Claw, like her father, has down syndrome. 45. Some of my OCs are LGBTQIA+ 46. I'M BI! 47. Cedar'Paw & Hazel'Paw are half-siblings. 48. "Willowdew is not impressed" is what something I say that has a meaning. It means "I'm not impressed with your work. May you please make it better?" - Still WIP xD - Category:Blog posts